Deep In Forbidden Love
by Sheira Urika
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan, seseorang yang saling mencintai satu sama lain yang ternyata cinta mereka sangat tidak boleh dilanjutkan. (BAD SUMMARY!)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:** Deep In Forbidden Love

**Author:** Sheira Urika

**Genre:** it's depends on your mind

**Main Cast:**

- Oh Sehun

- Xi Luhan

**Slight Cast:**

Another EXO's member

**Summary: **Sehun dan Luhan, seseorang yang saling mencintai satu sama lain yang ternyata cinta mereka sangat tidak boleh dilanjutkan. **(BAD SUMMARY!)**

**Warning: EYD ancur, bahasa aneh, typo berceceran dan lain-lain OKAY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BOYXBOY / YAOI / SHONEN AI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? CLICK "BACK" ON YOUR PAGES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKYOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Annyeong haseyo, Oh Sehun imnida. Aku pindahan dari China, semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik." Perkenalan singkat dari namja bertubuh yang bisa dibilang tinggi dan sangat tampan itu pun selesai.

"Baiklah Sehun, kau bisa cari tempat dudukmu." Ucap seongsanim dan Sehun hanya mengangguk paham.

Sehun pun mencari tempat duduk kosong dan, Bingo! Dia mendapatkan tempat duduk kosong paling belakang dekat jendela. Tentu saja ia tidak duduk sendirian, pasti ada teman sebelahnya yang duduk bersamanya. Namja itu berkulit tan dan look-a-like cool man, dia mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk dan Sehun pun duduk dipojok. Tepat sekali bersandar dengan jendela kelas.

"Kim Jongin atau popular dengan nickname Kai." Ucap namja berkulit tan itu tiba-tiba dengan mengudarakan telapak tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun atau Sehun." Sehun mengudarakan telapak tangannya dan berjabat tangan Kai yang sudah lama diudara.

"Kita akan berteman baik, kawan!" Ucap Kai tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

_**TREEENG TREEENG**_

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, tanda pelajaran kedua telah selesai dan itu waktunya istirahat. Sebagian murid berhamburan ke kantin dan sebagiannya dikelas, karena membawa bekal masing-masing.

"Sehun, kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak?" Tawar Kai pada Sehun.

"Ah tentu saja." Ucap Sehun singkat dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Sepanjang jalan dari kelas menuju koridor, banyak siswi bahkan siswa melihat Sehun dan Kai dengan tatapan kagum. Sehun hanya menatap mereka bingung dan mencoba menepis padangan mereka semua.

"Tenang saja, siswa siswi disini memang begitu kalau melihat lelaki tampan. Eh tapi bukan karena dirimu tampan ya, Sehun." Ucap Kai dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Hahaha kau ini, tidak rela sekali kalau aku memang tampan." Ucap Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan diiringi tawa kecil sama seperti Kai.

Sehun dan Kai pun larut dalam obrolan sederhana dan bisa dibilang nyambung-menyambung karena mereka sangat cocok dalam urusan bahas membahas.

Hingga saat Sehun dan Kai mulai sampai dikantin dan menghabiskan makanan mereka, seorang namja bermata bulat, bibir kissable dan tidak terbilang tinggi itu memeluk leher Kai manja sehingga Kai sedikit terbatuk dan Sehun hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Baby Kyung, bisakah kau mengetuk pintunya dulu sebelum masuk kehatiku?" Goda Kai kepada namja bermata bulat itu.

"Aish kau ini, gombal terus!" Ucap namja bermata bulat itu dengan semu merah yang muncul dipipinya.

"Kekeke," tawa Kai kecil dan ia hamper lupa kalau didepannya masih ada Sehun yang menatap dia dengan tatapan bingung, Kai pun mengerti apa maksut tatapan Sehun.

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Sehun, kenalkan ini Do Kyungsoo dan Baby Kyung, ini Oh Sehun." Ucap Kai seraya mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan Sehun bersamaan, bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan.

"Do Kyungsoo atau kau bisa memanggilku dengan Kyungsoo. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik ne, Sehuna." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya dan Sehun pun membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Aku terkacangi." Tiba-tiba Kai menopang dagunya dan memasang wajah pura-pura kesal, alhasil membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah childish Kai.

"Apa-apaan kau, kami cuma teman." Sehun menggeleng pelan dan ia beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kai.

"Toilet, sebentar saja." Jawab Sehun.

"Oh baiklah," Ucap Kai mengangguk. Tetapi ia langsung meneruskan omongannya tadi, "Kalau sudah bel kau langsung ke kelas saja, lagipula toilet dekat dengan ruang olahraga dan kelas kita." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju toilet.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa toilet sangat jauh karena harus melewati ruang guru sekaligus lapangan, jika dihitung dari kantin.

Baiklah, sepertinya Sehun menunda tujuannya untuk ketoilet dan langsung mengubah niatnya untuk duduk dibangku lapangan sebentar. Ya, sebentar saja.

Seseorang telah menarik perhatian Sehun.

"_Dia itu namja atau yeoja? Kalau namja, kenapa sangat cantik? Kalo yeoja, kenapa bisa main bola dan kenapa rambutnya seperti namja?" _Pikiran ini tiba-tiba muncul diotak Sehun, setelah ia melihat seseorang berwajah cantik, sangat cantik dan tentu saja lucu serta manis. Sehun tertarik dengan wajahnya dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus berbicara dengan namja atau yeoja itu.

**BRUGGG!**

"Arggh…" Rintih Sehun agak kesakitan karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola meluncur pas dikepalanya, pas sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? A-aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tidak sengaja." Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan dan segera menoleh saat ia mendengar suara tersebut.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya kecelakaan kecil. Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan." Ucap Sehun agak canggung karena ia baru saja melamunkan orang ini tadi, tentu saja saat bola sialan itu belum mengenai kepalanya.

"Kau yakin? Mau kubawa ke UKS? Oh iya, aku Xi Luhan dan kau?..."

"Oh Sehun dan aku tidak ingin ke UKS, ini luka kecil. Aku akan dibilang kekanak-kanakan jika harus pergi ke UKS hanya karena terkena bola." Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun dan ia mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut. Alhasil, itu membuat detak jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'_Aku kenapa?' Pikir Sehun._

"Kau ini orang yang lucu, kuharap kita bisa berteman baik ya. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku minta maaf lagi untuk yang tadi." Ucap Luhan disertai senyum manisnya.

"Ehm…tunggu," Luhan menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Hm….kau…..namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Sehun penuh keraguan diwajahnya.

"Hahahahahaha tentu saja aku ini namja, kau kira mana ada yeoja yang bisa main bola semahir aku!" Jawab Luhan dengan tawa yang sangat terbahak, lebih dari terbahak dan itu membuat Sehun malu.

"A-arraseo, aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa, Luhan." Ucap Sehun segera bangkit dari bangku lapangan dan segera berlari kecil menuju toilet. Ya, tujuan pertamanya.

"_Dasar anak aneh." _Pikir Luhan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya disertai tawaan kecil.

"Hei, Luhan!" Sapa seorang namja seraya menepuk bahu Luhan cukup keras.

"Apa? Pelan-pelan saja kalau mau menepuk bahu ku, kau kira aku apa." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Hehehe maaf," Ucap namja itu sambil mengusap bahu kecil milik Luhan dan namja itu segera melanjutkan omongannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, namja tadi siapa? Adikmu?" Tanya namja itu spontan dan membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

'_Apa? Adik? Aku pun baru mengenalnya…' Pikir Luhan_

"B-bukan! Dia itu kalau tidak salah anak baru disini dan tidak sengaja aku mengenai kepalanya dengan bola, jadi…" Belum selesai Luhan meneruskan kalimatnya yang menggantung, namja tadi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hei Choi Minho, kenapa kau bisa bilang aku kakak beradik dengannya?" Tanya Luhan dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat namja bernama _Choi Minho_ atau _Minho_ itu mengerutkan keningnya dan sedetik kemudian langsung tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Memang kau tak sadar? Wajah kalian sangat mirip, seperti anak kembar." Jawab Minho dengan tawaan kecil.

Luhan yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu langsung tercengang dan seperti menampakkan ekspersi '_Apa?!' _diwajahnya.

"Ah baiklah, aku ke kelas duluan ya. Hm…dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut latihan sore ini." Ucap Luhan.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku ada kerja kelompok hari ini. Yasudah, sampai jumpa." Ucap Luhan dan segera pergi meninggalkan Minho, sedangkan Minho hanya mengangguk mengerti dan melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

* * *

Cuaca sore ini sangat mendung dan udara yang sangat dingin ini membuat namja cantik yang sedang menggendong ranselnya menggigil dipinggiran jalan seraya sesekali menggesek-gesek kedua telapak tangannya. Bermaksud untuk membuat dirinya lebih hangat.

Sampai akhirnya ia merasa hangat kembali saat menemukan kedai Bubble Tea, tidak bisa dibelang kedai juga karena tempatnya agak mewah. Namja cantik ini pun berniat untuk memasukki kedai Bubble Tea ini dan memesan Bubble Tea hangat.

"Aku pesan Bubble Tea hangat rasa taro ya." Ucap Luhan, ya namja cantik tadi.

Ia tersenyum pada pegawai kedai ini dan…..sebentar, ia seperti familiar dengan wajah pegawai ini.

"Oh Sehun?" Pegawai yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun menengok dan benar, pegawai ini adalah Oh Sehun.

"Xi Luhan?" Ucap Sehun yang pura-pura agak lupa dengan Luhan, karena ia tidak akan melupakan orang yang telah membuatnya tertarik.

Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Kau bekerja disini?"

"I-iya begitulah. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sehun seraya memberikan Bubble Tea pesanan Luhan.

"Akan kuberi tahu kalau kita duduk saja." Jawab Luhan terkekeh kecil dan Sehun hanya mengangguk ragu. Ya, ragu karena malu sekaligus berdebar-debar.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah temanku dan aku rasa cuaca sedang tidak mendukung dan membuat diriku menggigil dan tentu saja kau tahu apa maksudku untuk datang kesini." Jawab Luhan lembut sambil meminum Bubble Tea hangatnya itu.

"Oh begitu." Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ehm, a-aku bekerja disini." Jawab Sehun seraya menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

Luhan mengangguk, "Kau kan masih sekolah, kenapa bekerja?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu ibuku saja." Ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum lembut kepada Luhan dan terlihat semu merah yang tidak terlalu terlihat dipipi Luhan.

'_Kenapa? Aku kenapa?' Pikir Luhan._

"Luhan? Kenapa diam?" Ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan agak sedikit terkejut.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Mmm…Sehun, aku harus pulang karena hari sudah larut. Annyeong." Ucap Luhan seraya bows dan tersenyum kepada Sehun.

_**DEG**_

'_Luhan….senyumanmu….manis sekali.' Gumam Sehun_

* * *

"Eomma, aku pulang!" Teriak namja berambut blonde itu dengan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Astaga Sehuna, bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu?" Seru wanita paruh baya yang sedang menggunakan celemek ditubuhnya.

"Aku lelah, eomma. Aku mau makan dan tolong antarkan kekamarku ya, Eomma." Ucap Sehun, ya namja berambut blonde tadi.

Wanita paruh atau eomma dari Oh Sehun itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas dan menggerutuki anaknya itu.

.

.

.

'_Hyungie, aku merindukanmu….'_

'_Kau ini sebenarnya kemana?...'_

'_Apa kau tidak merindukanku?'_

'_Apa kau lupa denganku?'_

'_Minggu depan kau ulang tahun, dan aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu serta memberi kado untukmu.'_

Sehun sedang menatapi langit-langit kamarnya, ia merindukan kakak laki-lakinya dan ayahnya yang hilang entah kemana. Ibunya selalu bilang kalau kakak dan ayahnya pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa sebab dan Sehun mengerti itu.

Sehun memandangi foto dia dan kakak laki-lakinya semasa kecil dulu, "Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu pergi." Sehun menghela nafasnya.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"Masuk saja eomma, tidak dikunci."

Eomma Sehun pun masuk kedalam kamar Sehun dan ia melihat Sehun yang sedang memandangi fotonya dengan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Kau merindukan dia?" Ucap Eomma Sehun tiba-tiba seraya duduk disebelah Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Tentu saja, aku sangat merindukannya. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana wujudnya sekarang dan dimana ia tinggal."

"_Suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengannya, Sehun."_ Gumam Eomma Sehun seraya mengusap-usap kepala anaknya itu, ia sedih.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 END!

Huaaaaaaaaaaaa, fanfiction bikinan aku kenapa bad banget sih….

Maaf kalo kepanjangan atau kependekan, kalian bisa saran kok dan aku bakalan ikuti saran kalian(?) *bows*

.

.

.

**N: Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca dan jangan lupa review-nya. ^^**

**Best Regards,**

Sheira Urika


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle:** Deep In Forbidden Love

**Author:** Sheira Urika

**Genre:** it's depends on your mind

**Main Cast:**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

**Slight Cast:**

Another EXO's member

**Summary: **Sehun dan Luhan, seseorang yang saling mencintai satu sama lain yang ternyata cinta mereka sangat tidak boleh dilanjutkan. **(BAD SUMMARY!)**

**Warning: EYD ancur, bahasa aneh, typo berceceran dan lain-lain OKAY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BOYXBOY / YAOI / SHONEN AI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? CLICK "BACK" ON YOUR PAGES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKYOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**| DEEP IN FORBIDDEN LOVE |**

_To be honest_

_From the first time we met_

_Saying I like you_

_Was not easy for me to do_

**| DEEP IN FORBIDDEN LOVE |**

Seorang namja tinggi, berambut blonde dan berwajah tampan layaknya seorang pangeran didongeng itu sedang menatapi langit yang sangat cerah.

Untuk dijam istirahat seperti ini, sudah bosan rasanya kalau namja berwajah tampan ini selalu pergi kekantin. Ia bosan. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan tempat dibelakang sekolah yang sangat sejuk dan banyak pepohonan itu.

Tidak banyak orang yang datang kesana, karena mereka _tidak tertarik _dengan tempat yang seperti namja tampan sukai ini.

"_Sehun-ah!" _Merasa dipanggil, namja tampan ini segera bangkit dari kegiatannya dan segera menoleh kearah suara tadi.

"Apa?" Jawab Sehun. Ya, namja tampan tadi.

"Kenapa kau sering sekali menghilang dari kelas dan jarang kekantin bersamaku?" Ucap namja berkulit tan itu seraya menghampiri Sehun dan berdiri didepannya.

"Aku bosan dengan kantin dan kebetulan aku menemukan tempat ini. Indah, bukan?" Jelas Sehun dan membaringkan tubuhnya dibangku panjang tempat ia tiduri sebelumnya.

Namja berkulit tan itu hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Oh begitu, yasudah nikmati saja kegiatanmu itu. Aku ingin kekelas Kyungsoo dulu."

"Hey Kai, tunggu!" Kai menoleh, tentu saja ia namja berkulit tan tadi.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau kenal dengan Xi Luhan?" Kai hanya mengerutkan keningnya, tetapi ia menjawab, "Kenal dekat, kenapa? Kau suka?" Jawabnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ck, tidak! Aku hanya bertanya saja." Sehun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah Kai.

"Yakin? Aku mantan pacarnya, lho. Yakin kau tidak mau tau tentang dia?" Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget. Sangat kaget.

"A-apa?! Kau mantan pacarnya?" Ucap Sehun dengan nada agak keras.

"Hahahahahaha, kau tertipu tuan. Tentu saja bukan, masa iya aku memacari hyung sendiri." Ucap Kai dengan santainya seraya berjalan perlahan, ia menunggu reaksi Sehun.

"Apa? Hyung kau bilang?!" Ucap Sehun setengah kaget.

Kai hanya mengangguk, tentu saja anggukannya itu tidak memuaskan untuk Sehun.

"Kau dan Luhan….Kau hitam, pesek, bodoh sedangkan Luhan cantik, tampan, menggemaskan dan pintar. Mengapa bisa kalian bersaudara? Aku kira dunia mulai gila." Ucap Sehun seraya memijit pelipisnya.

Kai melotot kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun, ia benar-benar tidak terima kalau dirinya dibilang seperti itu. Tetapi ia memang hitam dan pesek, setidaknya ia tidak bodoh.

"Kurang ajar kau." Ucap Kai dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku serius, kalian benar-benar berbeda. Apa yang mirip?" Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia masih tidak percaya.

Kai pun ikut menghela nafasnya melihat temannya begitu menyebalkan, "Jadi begini, aku dan Luhan bukan saudara kandung tetapi saudara tiri. Makanya kami berdua sangat berbeda. Mengapa kami saudara tiri? Kau bisa menyimpulkan itu sendiri." Jelas Kai seraya meninggalkan Sehun dan berdecak sebal.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam dan meresapi kalimat Kai yang agak tidak jelas itu, tetapi ia masih paham.

Sebenarnya, sudah 5 hari Sehun bersekolah disini dan mulai banyak siswa atau siswi yang menyukai dirinya dari fisik maupun non-fisik. Sayangnya, dari banyaknya siswa dan siswi yang menyukai nya, ia hanya tertarik dengan seorang namja cantik yang akhir-akhir ini ia perhatikan secara diam-diam. Tentu saja, namja cantik itu _Xi Luhan._

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau mau main kerumahku tidak? Aku ada games baru hari ini dan aku tidak ada teman bertanding untuk main games nanti." Tawar Kai agak berbisik disaat seongsanim sedang menjelaskan.

'_Hm….dirumah Kai? Kai kan adiknya Luhan, pasti Luhan juga ada dirumahnya.' Pikir Sehun._

"Tentu saja, aku juga bosan dirumah." Jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Kai, ia tetap mengarah kehadap seongsanim. Tetapi, sebenarnya ia sedang tersenyum gembira.

"Kau gila, Hun." Ucap Kai pelan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sedangkan Sehun tidak mendengar itu dan tetap tersenyum seperti sebelumnya.

**| DEEP IN FORBIDDEN LOVE |**

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Kai dan membuka pintu rumahnya yang terbilang tidak sederhana, rumah itu sangat mewah dan luas. Seperti rumah yang ada dikerajaan dongeng.

"I-ini rumahmu Kai?" Ucap Sehun terbata karena terpesona oleh rumah mewah Kai.

Kai mengangguk, "rumah orang tuaku, aku dan Luhan."

Lalu Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti Kai yang sudah ada didalam kamarnya.

"Hm Kai, kalau sudah ada Luhan kenapa kau mengajakku kemari. Kau kan bisa bermain dengannya bodoh." Ucap Sehun seraya berbaring ditempat tidur milik Kai.

Sebenarnya Sehun hanya pura-pura saja berbicara begitu.

"Luhan? Tentu saja aku selalu bermain bola dengannya, tetapi aku bosan dan ingin mencoba games-games terbaruku ini. Kebetulan Luhan tidak suka games dan akhirnya aku mengajakmu." Jawab Kai tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun, Kai sibuk memasang kabel kabel PSnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Kai mengatur kabel-kabel PSnya, ia pun selesai dan segera menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Let's begin our games, Oh Sehun!" Ucap Kai lagi, ditambah dengan smirksnya.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya membalas smirk Kai dengan smirk miliknya, tandanya Sehun siap.

**| DEEP IN FORBIDDEN LOVE |**

Seorang namja bertubuh tidak terbilang tinggi dan berwajah cantik berlari tergesa-gesa karena air hujan menyerbunya dengan cepat.

Namja cantik ini semakin cepat berlari menuju rumahnya dengan tas ransel diatas kepalanya, berusaha menepis air hujan untuk menyerbu kepalanya itu. Semakin cepat ia berlari maka hujan pun semakin menyerbunya.

"Hufft!" Ucap namja cantik tadi seraya menghela nafasnya panjang dan melepas kaus kaki sertas melempar tasnya ke sofa ruang tamu.

"Astaga, kenapa harus hujan disaat-saat yang tidak tepat." Gerutu Luhan, namja cantik tadi.

Luhan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil bathrobe dan keluar lagi, ia membuka bajunya terlebih dahulu karena basah kuyup dan ia segera membuka celananya juga. Tetapi, Luhan tak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan kegiatan Luhan dengan tatapan _ingin menerkam._

_**DEG**_

_**DEG**_

_**DEG**_

"Ya! APA YANG KAU LIHAT? CEPAT MENGHADAP KESANA!" Teriak Luhan saat ia sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya, Luhan segera memasang bathrobe-nya.

Merah. Wajah Luhan sangat merah saat ini, benar-benar tidak bisa dideskripiskan. Ia benar- benar malu.

Masalahnya…orang itu bukanlah orang yang Luhan sangat kenal….

Ia bukan Kai…

Ia juga bukan keluarganya…

Orang itu adalah….

Dia….

_**OH SEHUN!**_

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Hey Kai, aku rasa aku ingin buang air kecil." Ucap Sehun seraya melepas stik PS yang ada digenggamannya.

"Baiklah, toiletnya ada didekat dapur. Kau bisa jalan sendiri kan?" Ucap Kai dan Sehun hanya mengangguk, lalu segera menuju toilet dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa kakinya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali dan matanya pun tidak bisa berkedip juga. Dunia seakan berjalan _slow motion_.

Dadanya berpacu sangat cepat, seperti sedang berlomba.

Bagaimana tidak? Seorang namja yang membuatnya tertarik selama ini, sedang membuka bajunya dan berusaha membuka celananya. Ya Tuhan, Sehun rasanya ingin menerkamnya sekarang.

Dan tiba-tiba, "Ya! APA YANG KAU LIHAT? CEPAT MENGHADAP KESANA!"

Dunia pun kembali seperti semula.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"K-kau sudah selesai?" Ucap Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh kearah Luhan.

"S-sudah!" Ucap Luhan cepat seraya menundukkan kepalanya, wajah Luhan sangat memalukan saat ini.

_Hening_

Itulah suasana yang ada saat ini, sangat sangat hening. Hingga akhirnya Sehun memberanikan untuk bicara duluan.

"Luhan?" Luhan pun menoleh dengan wajah yang masih sedikit merah karena malu, "Kenapa?" Jawab Luhan ragu.

"Maaf Luhan, aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika kau sedang…." Belum selesai Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Luhan segera memotong. "Tidak! Maksudku, tidak apa-apa! Itu hanya kesalahan, hm tidak tidak itu hanya salah paham saja."

Sehun menyeritkan keningnya bingung saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sedang gugup dan menahan malu, menurut Sehun itu sangatlah ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan bukan _memalukan_.

"Kau mau mandi?" Tanya Sehun saat ia baru menyadari Luhan hanya memakai bathrobe.

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku kehujanan dan aku basah kuyup. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Kai memintaku untuk menemaninya bermain games, ia bilang kau tidak suka games." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum kecilnya.

'_S-senyumnya….yatuhan, katakan lah kalau aku sehat hari ini.'_ Pikir Luhan dengan wajah yang bersemu merah melihat senyuman Sehun.

Sehun menyeritkan keningnya, lagi. "Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya aku baik-baik saja, kau mau memakai kamar mandi?" Ucap Luhan gugup.

"Tadinya begitu, tapi aku rasa kau duluan saja yang memakai kamar mandi. Ladies first." Luhan melotot saat mendengar ucapan Sehun, _Ladies?_

Luhan memukul lengan Sehun pelan, "Aku bukan yeoja!" dan Sehun hanya terkikik geli.

Luhan pun memasuki kamar mandi, sedangkan Sehun merasa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. _Apa ini cinta?_

**| DEEP IN FORBIDDEN LOVE |**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH SEHUN! KAU BODOH SEKALI! SUNGGUH, AKU TIDAK BOHONG!" Tawa meledak dari Kai, ia benar-benar terlihat gila sekarang.

Sehun hanya menatap Kai dengan tatapan sangat tajam, benar-benar tajam. "Diam atau kau akan mati sekarang." Ucap Sehun dingin.

"Kau sendiri kenapa begitu bodoh? Sudah tahu ada Luhan, dan kau malah berdiri seperti orang idiot. Kau bodoh! Hahahahaha." Tawa Kai lebih meledak dari sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang wajah yang sangat dingin, bukan dingin dengan arti cuek tetapi dingin dengan arti kesal. Kai membuatnya ingin menancapkan pisau tepat dihati pria berkulit tan itu.

"Kalau begini jadinya, aku tidak akan pernah berbicara soal hal itu." Ucap Sehun pelan, tetapi Kai masih bisa mendengarnya. "Kalau aku jadi Luhan, aku akan melemparmu dengan kursi." Sindir Kai.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Terserah."

Ya, Kai tertawa karena mendengar cerita dari Sehun saat dirumah Kai. Saat Sehun tidak sengaja menemukan Luhan dengan half naked. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun frustasi sekaligus ingin lagi. TIDAK.

"Hey Sehun, kau tahu tidak?" Tanya Kai.

"Tahu apa?"

"Luhan hyung hari ini ulang tahun." Ucap Kai dengan santainya.

"JONGIN BODOH! KENAPA BARU BILANG?" Teriak Sehun agak keras, untung saja mereka berdua sedang ada dibelakang sekolah. Jadi tidak ada yang dengar.

"Berisik sekali kau! Ya memangnya kapan harus aku memberi tahumu?"

"Kemarin! Ah, kau sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya? Sudah memberi hadiah?" Ucap Sehun bertubi-tubi.

Kai menghela nafas kali ini, kalau sudah menyangkut soal Luhan pasti Sehun akan bertingkah seperti seorang _maniak Luhan_.

"Sudah, semalam aku memberinya boneka rusa dan cupcake kecil. Sederhana, tapi ia menyukainya." Pamer Kai, dan membuat Sehun menggeram kesal.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun sedikit panik kali ini.

Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Mana ku tahu."

"Kai, kumohon bantu aku! Aku ingin memberinya hadiah dan ucapan juga." Ucap Sehun frustasi.

"Baiklah, begini saja blablablablabla…" Ucap Kai seraya membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehun.

.

.

.

"Hei, catch this!" Ucap seorang namja cantik dengan jersey bola ditambah lagi kakinya yang sedang berusaha meng-over bola.

"Luhan, over here!" Teriak seorang namja agak jauh dibelakang namja cantik yang ternyata adalah Luhan, tak lupa ia juga memakai jersey bola yang serupa dengan Luhan.

_**GOAL!**_

Baru beberapa menit dalam satu kali babak, Luhan sudah banyak mencetak banyak goal di pertandingan ini. Jika ada beberapa waktu lagi untuk babak pertama, mungkin ia akan menghajar habis-habisan _keeper dan gawang_ lawannya dalam beberapa menit.

"Time out, 20 menit untuk istirahat!" Teriak Wasit Park, dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk, termasuk Luhan.

.

.

.

"Permainan bagus dalam satu kali babak, Tuan Xi!" Ucap seorang namja yang memakai jersey serupa dengan Luhan.

"Terimakasih, kau juga Minho." Ucap Luhan seraya menepuk pundak namja yang memakai jersey yang serupa dengan Luhan, ya _Minho_.

Minho tersenyum, "Hey, kau lupa ya pada hari specialmu ya?"

"Hari special? Apanya yang special?" Ucap Luhan dengan polosnya. Sebenarnya, pura-pura polos.

Minho menghela nafasnya pelan, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Luhan pelan. "Selamat ulang tahun, rusa kecil."

"Ya! Bagaimana kau ingat? Kukira kau lupa," Ucap Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih!" Luhan pun memeluk Minho sangat erat.

"L-lepaskan! Aku t-tidak bisa bernafas." Ucap Minho sesak.

Luhan terkikik kecil, "Maaf, terimakasih Minho."

"Sama-sama, Luhan." Ucap Minho seraya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Luhan pelan.

Sementara itu, dibalik pohon ada seseorang yang melihat Luhan dan Minho. Ia menghela nafasnya berat.

"_Bahkan aku baru tahu kalau kau berulang tahun." Pikirnya._

.

.

.

Pertandingan hari ini pun selesai, teman-teman Luhan sudah pulang semua dan tinggal Luhan seorang diri dilapangan sepak bola.

Tiba-tiba saja handphonenya bergetar.

_**DRRRTTT**_

_**[Received Text Messages from: 08++++++++]**_

_**- Luhan? **_

'_Eh? Siapa ini?' Pikir Luhan._

_**[Send Text Messages to: 08++++++++]**_

_**- Ya? Nuguseyo?**_

_**[Received Text Messages from: 08++++++++]**_

_**- Aku Sehun, kau sudah selesai bertanding belum?**_

_**[Send Text Messages to: 08++++++++]**_

_**- Sehun? Dari mana kau mendapat nomorku? Sudah, aku sedang beres-beres. **_

_**[Received Text Messages from: 08++++++++]**_

_**- Dari Kai, hehehe. Bisa tunggu aku digerbang? Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Kai bilang kau bisa membantuku.**_

_**[Send Text Messages to: 08++++++++]**_

_**- Oh baiklah, aku akan menunggu mu. Memangnya ada apa?**_

_**[Received Text Messages from: 08++++++++]**_

_**- Ah terimakasih! Kau akan tahu nanti. ^^**_

Luhan pun melocking handphonenya dan berpikir sejenak, _untuk apa Sehun meminta bantuannya?_

Tanpa basa-basi, Luhan pun bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera menemui Sehun.

Ia berjalan keluar menuju gerbang, dilihatnya namja berambut blonde dan berwajah tampan sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya digerbang sekolah.

Terlihat jelas kalau itu adalah Sehun, yang sedang menunggu Luhan.

"Aku lama, ya?" Tanya Luhan seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sehun menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak sama sekali. Ayo cepat, nanti keburu malam." Ucap Sehun seraya menggandeng tangan Luhan.

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun bingung, tetapi ia merasa ada yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Sehun? Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kau berjalan cepat sekali, aku tidak bisa mengejarmu tahu." Ucap Luhan seraya menggembungkan pipinya bergantian.

"Ke Kedai Bubble Tea tempat aku bekerja, ingat tidak?" Ucap Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan dan memperlambat langkahnya.

"Kau mau bekerja?" Sehun menggeleng, "Bukan, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa?"

Sehun hanya menaikkan bahunya, tanda bahwa ia pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Arraseo." Gumam Luhan.

**| DEEP IN FORBIDDEN LOVE |**

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sehun dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya lagi, ia tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun rencanakan. Mereka tidak berada di Kedai Bubble Tea dimana Sehun bekerja, ini masih dipertigaan jalan untuk menuju Kedai itu.

"Tutup matamu dahulu, aku akan memberi tahumu jika kita sudah sampai ditujuan sebenarnya." Luhan hanya mengangguk dan menutup matanya, dibantu oleh tangan Sehun yang membantu menutup mata Luhan dengan telapak tangannya.

Tidak sampai beberapa menit, mereka sudah sampai di Kedai Bubble Tea tempat Sehun bekerja.

_**CKLEK**_

Sehun membuka pintu Kedai pelan, Luhan merasa kalau tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Apa Kedai sedang tutup?

"Sekarang buka matamu." Ucap Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan pun membuka matanya perlahan, dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum dan ingin menangis bahagia, seumur-umur ia tidak pernah mendapatkan yang seperti ini.

Lilin-lilin kecil berjejer dimeja, kue tart yang tidak terlalu besar didepan matanya, dan banyak balon disekitarnya. Sungguh, Luhan sangat senang. Benar-benar senang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Xi Luhan. Maaf aku telat mengucapkan ini padamu dan maaf kalau aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa selain kejutan seperti ini." Ucap Sehun tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Luhan menggeleng dan segera memeluk Sehun sangat erat, "Terimakasih! Aku benar-benar berterimakasih. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

_**DEG**_

Jantung Sehun lagi-lagi berdetak lebih cepat jika ia sedang bersama Luhan, ia takut kalau Luhan mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Tenanglah, ini bukanlah apa-apa." Ucap Sehun tenang seraya mengusap rambut Luhan pelan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan tersenyum, "Terimakasih banyak!"

_**CUP**_

Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas, dan lihatlah seorang Oh Sehun sekarang. Sehun benar-benar ingin mati rasanya, jantungnya lebih keras berdetak dan wajahnya memerah. Luhan membuat Sehun gila.

"Sama-sama, Lu…" Gumam Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya tersenyum saja.

"Luhan?" Panggil Sehun.

"Apa?" Jawab Luhan tanpa melunturkan senyum dari wajahnya

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah kecil dari balik punggungnya, "Ini untukmu, maaf kalau aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah yang mewah."

Luhan memperhatikan kotak pemberian Sehun dan meraihnya, ia pun membuka kotak merah itu dan….

"S-sehun?" Panggil Luhan.

"Ya?" Jawab Sehun.

"Ini untukku?" Ucap Luhan tak percaya.

Ya, Sehun memberikan Luhan sebuah kalung bergambarkan rusa kecil dikalung itu. Sederhana, tapi menarik.

"Tentu saja, memang untuk siapa lagi?" Ucap Sehun polos.

"Pabo! Kau memberikanku banyak sekali hadiah dan kejutan, padahal kita baru kenal beberapa hari, kenapa? Aku merepotkanmu tahu!" Ucap Luhan menangis, menangis bahagia. Ia memukul pelan dada Sehun.

Sehun terkikik pelan melihat tingkah laku Luhan dan segera memeluknya, "Memang aku bodoh, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa sampai berbuat seperti ini untuk dirimu."

"Terimakasih, kau baik sekali." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Sekarang, biar aku pakaikan kalungnya." Suruh Sehun.

Luhan pun memberi kalung rusa itu pada Sehun, membiarkan Sehun memakaikannya dileher jenjang milik Luhan.

_**DEG**_

Lagi, lagi dan lagi jantung Sehun dibuat berdetak lebih kencang oleh Luhan. Hanya dengan melihat leher Luhan yang mulus dan jenjang, membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya. Tapi ia menepis semua pikiran buruknya dan segera memakaikan kalungnya pada Luhan.

"Sudah, kau kelihatan sangat cocok menggunakan kalung itu dan sangat cantik." Puji Sehun.

_**DEG**_

Kali ini jantung Luhan yang berdetak, wajahnya bersemu merah. Ucapan, pujian dan senyuman Sehun membuat semuanya berasa begitu cerah dan hidup.

"T-terima kasih, Sehuna." Ucap Luhan ragu dan senyum semanis mungkin.

"Sama-sama untuk kesekian kalinya." Ucap Sehun terkikik pelan.

.

.

.

_Jantung berdetak lebih cepat…_

_Wajah memerah karena melihat senyumannya…_

_Apa ini? _

**| DEEP IN FORBIDDEN LOVE |**

Maaf baru bisa update kawan. :(

Maaf ya kalo ffnya kependekan atau kepanjangan, kalian bisa komplin kok. ;~;

.

.

.

**N: Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca dan jangan lupa review-nya, karena review kalian adalah pembuat semangat aku buat ngelanjutin ff ini. ^^  
**


End file.
